


Some Assistance, Please

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: (kind of?), Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multiple Orgasms, Phone Calls & Telephones, Public Masturbation, Sex Pollen, Some Slight Internalised Homophobia, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, tony stark to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve is intoxicated by a sexual aphrodisiac on a mission. It's fine. He can handle it. Maybe...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726315
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Some Assistance, Please

Steve strides though the meeting room doors without so much as a glance back. Without as much as a goodbye. It was rude, but he didn’t find it in himself to care at the current moment. He needed to get out of there. He keeps his gaze straight ahead and refuses to acknowledge all those he passes.

He hurries through the corridors, his pants painfully tight.

This shouldn’t be happening. Not to him. His body was better than this. The serum was better than this. He was immune to these types of things. This wasn’t supposed to happen to him. The chemical shouldn’t be affecting him.

Steve clenches his fists, his nails biting into his hands.

_The mission was simple. Easier than most the Ultimates have been involved on. Another crazy scientist messing with things they shouldn’t, things they didn’t understand. The man, Jeremy Haltermin, had come across some old artefact, something according to Thor was not of Earth. Dr Haltermin had thought he would try his hand at creating some sort of airborne thought control drug. The Dr had missed the mark on that one._

_The Ultimates went in with a small task force. The chemical Dr Haltermin produced turned out to be a powerful aphrodisiac. Agents soon started dropping like horny flies. Steve had called back all those still in possession of their good senses. When everyone was supplied with respirators they went back in._

_By shear dumb luck his respirator broke while taking down the Dr’s guards. He didn’t think anything of it. He’d only put the respirator as a precaution. The serum should have handled it. He thought it had. The chemical drug was fast acting, those who breathed it in were down within minutes. It was only several hours later did he start to feel the effects during the after-mission debrief._

_As the debrief dragged on it got harder and harder to focus on what anyone was saying. He found himself fading out of the meeting, his mind wondering as he stared off into space. He only realised what was going on when he realised he was hard enough to pound nails. He swallowed down the panic and embarrassment, and pretended nothing was wrong, watching the clock slowly tick away._

Now that the meeting was over he could get out of there. He would go home and wait this damn thing out. No one will have to know.

Sweat beads down the back of his neck, and it was getting even harder to concentrate. He digs his nails harder into his hands. If he lost his focus it would take him even longer to get out the base, he didn’t want to take any wrong turns.

With every step he takes his cock rubs against its confines. He was leaking, he could feel his pre-cum running down his cock, down his front. His cock twitches in his pants, all but begging for the attention he couldn’t give it right now. He was beginning to think he wasn’t going to make it out of the base in time. He needed to find some place private to give himself some quick relief before he makes an embarrassment of himself.

Steve’s eyes scans the rooms as he passes them, searching for somewhere to hide. He comes across a bathroom and his knees nearly give in relief. He rushes into the bathroom. He takes a moment to listen if anyone else was sharing the space. The bathroom was blessedly empty.

Quickly he locks the door and rushes into one of the cubicles. The door is slammed shut and his trousers are dropped to the floor.

Steve takes himself into himself in hand and jerks himself quickly. He wasn’t going to take the time he would normally and enjoy himself. All he wanted – needed – was to finish himself off and get out of here. He thrusts into his hand, groans falling from his lips as he chases his orgasm.

He cums quickly, coating the floor with his cum. He should feel bad, disgusted even, about making such a mess but he can’t. He takes a seat on the toilet as he catches his breath. Grabbing a few squares of toilet paper he cleans himself up and tosses them into the toilet.

With a sigh he buries his face in his hands. ‘ _This is ridiculous’_

In a few moments he will head out. Everything would be fine. No one will know. He will wait it out and this will all be out of his system by the time he is called back on base.

His cock twitches, hard again. Steve stares down at his crotch in horror. He takes himself in hand again.

Steve closes his eyes and throws his head back with a groan. He strokes himself firmly, feeling the arousal in his belly burn hotly. He runs his thumb back and forth over the head, enjoy the jolts of pleasure that shoots through his cock.

In his mind he imagines someone on their knees in front of him. Waiting for him to feed them his cock. Their deep blue eyes begging for it. They lean forward, that cheeky smirk on their lips. Steve thrusts his hips forward, imagining the warm, wet heat of their mouth on his cock. Their whiskers scratching-

Steve jolts back, his eyes flying open. He takes in a deep breath and holds it, biting his lip anxiously. He listens to absolutely make sure he was alone. When he hears nothing he releases that breath.

Anxiously he runs his nails up and down his thighs. There was no one here to know. It wouldn’t hurt anyone. It was just a thought, and maybe a little fantasy might just get him out of here faster. No one should be able to hear his thoughts.

His hand returns to his cock. He lets his eyes fall shut again as he imagines the man between his legs again. Imagines their big hands, rough from years of work, grabbing his legs to pull him closer. Imagines their tongue running up his thigh all the way to his cock before swallowing him down to the root. Steve gasps and moans as the man speeds up his movements on his cock. The lewd, wet noises filling the stall. The man pulls back with a smirk, drool pulling down his chin. ‘Mark me up, darling’ Tony purrs.

Steve shouts as he spills his load all over the floor. His hand working his length through the aftershocks.

He opens his eyes and look down at the empty space in front of him, his stomach flipping uncomfortably. He really should have just went straight home. If he did he wouldn’t be stuck here in this cubical. He could have been hidden away in his room and no one would have been the wiser. Nobody would have to know about this. But as it stands, he was stuck. He wasn’t sure how he was going to make it out of this cubical, especially not without a large amount of public indecency and embarrassment.

“Fuck” he spits. He slams his fist into the cubical wall. The wall splinters and shakes. “Fuck” he shouts. Steve curls in on himself. He doesn’t want to be here. He wants to go home. And he hated that the only way he was probably going to get out of this was to call someone for help. But he really didn’t want to. He didn’t want to call security about this, nor medical. He was absolutely not going to call Fury.

His cock throbs between his legs, already hard again. His hand already reaching down to stroke it as if it had a mind of his own. Steve bites back a scream.

Steve’s mind races though all his options. There weren’t many. Maybe he should call someone about this. But he didn’t want to go down to quarantine and be put in one of their bug boxes. Didn’t want scientists watching him as he performs the 5 finger shuffle.

Maybe he could call Tony. Tony would surely know. He was sure the man had been in situations where he had to leave a place quietly and unnoticed before.

Steve bends over and pulls his phone out of his pants pocket. He quickly scrolls through the contacts until he reaches Tony’s. He hits call, biting down hard on his lip as he waits for the man to pick up.

“Stark,” he says as he hears the call connect, not waiting for the other man to answer. He doesn’t want to be here. He wants to go home.

“Darling! It’s a pleasure to hear your voice.” Tony says, his voice oozing sweetness. “The 17 minutes since I last heard those stern tones has been far too long. A downright agony” Steve grits his teeth.

“Stark!” he scolds. Well, he tries. The silence on the other end of the line lets him know that he failed.

“Steve? What’s wrong?” Tony responds, every word overflowing with concern.

Steve pulls the phone away from his ear, his finger hovering over the ‘end call’ button. He doesn’t want to be here, doing this. But he wants to go home, so bad, and this may be one of the few options he has. He bites his lip and brings the phone back to his ear.

“-lease, Steven! Say something. Hell, anything. You’re worrying me.”

The words get stuck in his throat. _‘It shouldn’t be this hard’_ he thinks to himself.

“Just let me know you’re okay, because I am really starting to freak out here. Okay? Even just one word. Please? I am _so_ close to tracing your phone to your location.”

 _‘Tony’s voice sounds so good, though’_. Steve chokes back a groan. “Stark…”

“Steve? Oh, fuck! Are you okay? What’s going on?”

“Tony, I… I need help”

“Anything. What do you need? Where are you?”

“I… think the chemical got me” he says, his voice almost a whisper.

There is a pause on the other end, he could imagine Tony’s face as he works through the information. The way his brows would pinch. The way his gaze would go all sharp and focused. The way he sometimes tapped a pen against the desk, his hands shifting in rapid flicks. The way he would sometimes bite his lip. Fuck, he wants run his tongue over his lips, taste him. Capture the man’s lip between his teeth, wants to feel the man moan into his mouth. Wants to pull the man between his legs and-

“Steven? Please. Answer me.”

Steve’s face heats with embarrassment. “’m here” he grunts out.

He hears Tony sigh over the phone. “Where are you?”

“in’a bathroom… Somewhere… SHIELD”

“Do you know which?” The man asks.

“No.”

“Okay. I’m going to trace your phone.” Tony says.

“Mmmhmm” he says, running his hands up and down his thighs, his mind foggy.

“Got it” Tony exclaims. “I Got it. I’ll be right over okay? No time at all. Sit tight” Tony ends the call.

Steve runs his hand up his chest, rubbing his pecks thought his shirt. The thought occurs to him that he should probably put his pants on but he can’t quite bring himself too. His hands feel so much better on his chest. And on his cock.

He lets his hands slide down his chest to his hard cock. He wraps his hand around it hand gives it a few leisurely strokes.

A knock at the door startles him. His heart leaps up into his throat. Quickly he get onto his feet and pulls his punts up over his leaking cock.

“Steve? Steve, it me” Tony calls though the door.

Steve breaths out a sigh of relief. He unlocks the cubical and staggers out. He makes his way to the bathroom door and opens it.

He can’t bring himself to meet Tony’s eyes.

Tony hands him a suitcase.

Steve grabs the case and looks up at Tony confused. _‘What’s this?’_

“I’m so glad you agreed to help me with moving all these” Tony says.

“What, I didn-”

Tony clears his throat pointedly, before picking up a suitcase and holding it waist height. _‘oh’_

Steve holds the case in front of his crotch.

“Now. We just needs to get these to my car, thanks” Tony says. Tony heads off to his car and Steve follows, unsure of how he was going to thank him for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve isn't as frantic/desperate as he could have been, but that is due to the serum fighting back against the chemical in his system.
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
